Finally Done Crying
by lateeda
Summary: Sequel to 'Not Done Crying Yet' Maria goes back to Roswell
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finally Done Crying  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Not Done Crying Yet' Maria comes back to Roswell.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note IMPORTANT TO READ: If you haven't read 'Not Done Crying Yet' I suggest you do  
so. I'm going to explain why the Roswell Gang did what they did in the last story. I know this is short  
but it is only placing the setting the next couple of chapters will be MUCH longer so bare with me ok  
now on to the show!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria looked at the three month old baby in her hands. She was finally ready to go home and to face  
her fear. Maria looked over at her family from over her seat. Her three half sisters Prue, Piper, and  
Phoebe. The Charmed protectors of the world. Then she saw Leo, Pipers husband, a whitelighter  
protector of the three sisters. He delivered her baby without him little Starla would probably be dead.  
Finally Cole, half demon, Phoebe's true love.  
  
They all said they would come no way they would let her do it alone. Besides they would protect me  
and Starla from danger. Even though she had a power now. She could turn herself invisible and  
anything that she was holding. She got it from her father from him being with their mother and then the  
baby activated it. She could control it pretty well except when I'm really nervous. Like when I opened  
for Nellie Furtado at P3 she nearly went invisible but she managed to put herself together.  
  
Maria loved it at San Fran. As she called it. It was home to her. She would come back ut she promised  
her mom she and her baby would visit her and she always kept promises to her mom, this was no  
exception. Only problem was......Michael.  
She always thought about him. He'd probably hate her for not telling him about the baby. Max and Liz  
all the others would. Hell she didn't even know what was happening with any of them. She hoped Max  
saved his son but he probably hadn't not yet any ways.  
  
She thought about the day she left. She was trying to tell them she was pregnant but they where to  
wrapped up in their own problems. She didn't blame them so much had happened so fast all of their  
heads where spinning. That was the past though and Starla was the future.  
  
"We are now landing at Roswell Airport...."  
  
Maria looked over at her family. She would get through this everything would be ok.  
  
  
  
I Hope.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: short I know it was only the begging though. Well maybe it depends on if you think I  
should continue. On how many I get depends on how soon the next chapter will be up so REVIEW  
PLEASE for my sanity just kidding but please review later days  
-wiccaeyes  



	2. The Meeting

Title: Finally Done Crying  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Maria returns to Roswell  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Distribution: Hey if it's good enough to want just tell me where your taking it  
  
Authors Note: Hey I'm posting more on this at last YEAH I'm sorry it wasn't sooner but I've been  
busy. Please Review this tell me how I'm doing oh and hey I'm trying to make this really LONG. Ok  
now on with the show!!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom" Maria yelled in her once home. She was cradling Starla who was now asleep in her arm.  
  
"Maria?" Amy DeLuca asked rubbing her hands with a towel coming in the living room. "Oh god Maria  
honey your back!"  
Amy ran to Maria and consumed her in a massive hug being careful not to squish the baby.  
Amy guided Maria to the couch and they sat down.  
  
"Oh is this my little granddaughter?" Amy said knowing the answer. "She's beautiful" Amy said looking  
down at the baby who was now rubbing her eyes with her pudgy hands trying to wake up.  
"She's perfect aren't you Starla?" Maria said bringing her nose down to touch the baby's.   
  
"Starla is that your name? Oh you're such a cutie I'm going to have to spoil you rotten." Amy's smile  
slid off her face and she looked Maria straight in the eye. "Have you told them?:"  
  
"They don't even know I'm here like they care." Maria said pulling Starla to her chest.  
"Oh Maria you have it all wrong they all miss you terribly they didn't want you to leave..."  
"Then they should have followed me." Maria said holding Starla closer.  
"You didn't want them to remember?" Amy said as Maria got up.  
"Look I have to meet Phoebe and them at the Crashdown so I better get..." Maria started walking  
towards the door.  
  
"Liz came here all the time asking about you. I didn't tell her like I promised you but god Maria baby I  
wanted to she was practically begging me every time she shall me..."  
Maria turned around unwanted tears falling down her face. "Really" Maria barely got out.  
"Oh Maria first Liz lost Alex then you she was so grief ridden they all where."  
Maria was sobbing now. "Wow you've improved your vocabulary haven't you" Maria said trying to  
change the subject. Maria leaned against the wall trying to prevent herself from falling.  
  
"God I'm such a selfish bitch to them all why didn't I think of that god why didn't.." Maria couldn't talk  
anymore because she was crying so much.  
  
"Shh baby look you can make it right talk to them tell them it will be ok it will be ok." Amy ran her  
fingers through her daughters hair while Maria cried on her shoulder.   
"It will be okay just talk to them tell them the truth" Amy said over and over holding her crying daughter  
and now crying granddaughter.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Out side the Crashdown One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You ready kiddo" Piper said looking down at her little sister. Leo was holding the baby in a car seat.  
Every one was there to support Maria her sisters Leo even Cole.   
  
"Yeah I'm ready lets get this over with." Maria said putting on a fake smile. They all walked into the  
Crashdown.  
  
Liz was wiping a nearby table the lunch rush was over and now things where starting to calm down.  
She looked up to see who had entered.   
  
"MARIA?!?!" Liz said looking at the blond girl in shock. She looked different she seemed to glow and  
well she was a lot bigger in the chest area she looked....older.  
  
"Yeah Liz it's me" Maria said trying not to cry. Liz dropped her rag and ran up to Maria giving her the  
tightest hug she could muster afraid that this was her imagination. They where both crying there eyes  
forgetting that they were in the middle of the Crashdown.  
  
Liz let go wiping her eyes. Then she shll the large group of people behind Maria.   
"Um why don't you all come in the back and we can talk." Liz said pointing to the door behind her.  
Just then she heard the bell ring as some more people walked in. It was Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle,  
and Sheriff Valenti.   
  
They couldn't see Maria because of the other people blocking there view but they shall the tear stained  
face of Liz.  
"Liz what's wrong" Max asked stepping closer to the girl.  
"Maria's back" She said simply just as Maria stepped into there view.  
"Hi guys miss me?" Maria asked shoving her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Um guys lets step into the back room okay I'm off now any ways." Liz walked into the back room  
everyone followed even the still in shock Roswell crew.  
  
"Maria you're back" Why did you leave""Who are these people?""Where have you been?"Everyone  
started talking at once.  
  
"Guys one at a time please." Maria said getting a head ache already. She looked at Michael who still  
hadn't said a word.  
  
"Who are these people" Isabel said getting straight to the point.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning ok" Maria asked everyone nodded their heads. Maria told the whole  
story why she left who these people everything except three very important things... them being  
witches.... her power...... and most important Starla.  
  
Cole looked Isabel Max and Michael up and down. "So you're the aliens"  
  
"You told them" Liz said in shock and anger. "How could you tell them it wasn't your secret to tell"  
Max yelled in anger.   
Maria started to back away from the onslaught when Isabel grabbed her hand.  
"Let Me Go NOW" Maria said punctuating each word her voice filled with anger.  
"No" Isabel said in an angry voice.  
"Fine do it the hard way" Maria made her hand go invisible while Isabel was holding it. She felt a weird  
feeling in her hand to see Maria's hand wasn't there. Isabel pulled back her hand in shock.   
"What hell did you do" Isabel yelled forgetting about the customers in the other room.  
Every one looked down in shock at Maria's hand.  
Maria looked at her sister and they just nodded there heads.  
"Well it's a funny story really...." Maria spent the next hour explaining about the witches and their  
powers and Leo and Cole.  
  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you told them about us" Max said calming down.  
"Well how else do you explain why your going to have half alien baby." Maria said picking up Starla.  
"She's yours" Liz said in shock. 'This is to much in one day"  
"No she's ours" Michael said speaking for the first time. "What's my daughters name?" Michael said  
completely unemotional it scared the hell out of Maria.  
  
"Um it's... Starla her name is Starla" She sputtered out. "I um named her to be close to you guys but  
not like Alexandria because I wanted to be original" Maria said babbling.  
"Me and Maria need to talk alone" Michael said still completely unemotional.  
The Roswell gang all nodded and started to head out.  
Cole leaned down. "Do you want us to stay?"  
'YES I WANT YOU TO STAY DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE' Maria's mind was screaming.  
"No I'll be fine I'll keep Starla with me" He wouldn't do anything stupid with her around. 'I hope so'.  
"Um we better go to Michael' apartment so we don't get heard by the people in there.  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked she was kinda scared to I mean he should be screaming yelling  
anything.  
"Yeah I'm sure hey if any thing happens Leo can heal me." Maria said failing to make a joke. Phoebe  
just looked worried. "I was joking go" Maria said.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michael's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria sat down on the couch with Starla on her lap. He was completely silent on the drive over here.  
  
"So um.... well say something DAMMIT yell scream anything!" Maria said she couldn't take much  
more of this silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Maria god I could have helped been there I Love you" Michael said his voice  
breaking. Tears where forming at the bottom of his eyes ready to spill.  
  
"Oh Michael I just I couldn't you didn't let me tell you...you just ignored me." Maria said starting to  
cry.  
  
"God Maria my head was up my ass. I never ever wanted you to leave god I stayed for you nobody  
else you're all I have don't you see?" Michael said grabbing Maria's head to face his. Tears freely  
falling down his face.   
"What if something happen Maria something happened Maria you could of died your baby could have  
how could you just leave?"  
  
"Something did happen." Maria said weakly.  
"WHAT??"  
"Don't worry Leo healed me it was ok..... God Michael I missed you I need you to know that I love  
you too I never stopped I never stopped."  
  
"So anything weird with the baby" Michael said trying to change the subject so he could stop crying.   
  
"Well we got matching tattoos" Maria said lifting her and Starlas shirts to reveal the matching shape on  
their stomachs. Micheal just ran his finger around the design.  
  
"I don't want Starla to grow up without a father you know?" Maria said slowly stopping crying.   
"She wont Maria you're back we'll be together a family...."  
  
"No Michael we wont I'm not staying." Maria said slowly.  
"What are you talking about."  
"I've thought a lot about this Michael and I'm going back with my sisters I have a life I'm not giving that  
up I don't care if that's selfish but I'm going back..."  
"Well Then I guess I'll have to follow you this time huh cause I'm not losing you again." Michael said  
kissing Maria with all the passion and love he had.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~6 Months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's still weird all you living at my ex-boyfriends" Piper said looking at the house previously owned by  
Dan.   
  
"Oh you'll get used to it" Kyle said sitting on the couch.   
"Well you'll have to wont you" Maria said snuggling closer to Michael with Starla in her arms. Looking  
at her diamond engagement ring.  
Maria worked at P3 with Liz, and Michael. Max worked at the local historical museum. Isabel worked  
at a clothing store, while Kyle worked at a local gym. They all lived together along with Ava. They had  
found her here. She and Kyle where serious she wasn't conspiring to kill them having not lived with  
Nasado and she didn't have that sister feel that Tess had.   
  
Liz walked in holding Zander.   
"You guys still didn't tell me how you got him back" Maria said looking at Tess's and Max's baby boy.  
Liz was now it's mother in every right.  
"Well lets just say Larek helped out" Liz said looking up from the baby.  
"Why did you name him that any way?" Said Prue walking in with chips.  
"Well short for Alexander for Alex and long for Zan. Max's past name so you get Zander." Liz said  
wrapping Zander up tighter in the blanket.  
  
"See Max I told you this is a good college" Isabel said smugly to Max walking in. She was talking  
about the college they all went to school at and the one Max blackmailed her not to go to. She loved  
teasing Max about.  
  
"I blame that little time I lost my mind on Tess" Max said taking Zander in his arms.  
"You blame everything bad in your life on Tess" Maria said looking over her shoulder.  
"Well it's easy to" Max said shrugging his shoulder.  
"We wouldn't be talking about my evil half would we?" Ava said walking in and sitting down next to  
Kyle.  
"Yes we would" Max said. Suddenly Leo orbed in.  
  
"Well Maria it's time for you to meet your white lighter." Leo said. "Now just be careful not to get  
involved with him you'll have a hard time with the Elders up there." Leo said looking at Piper  
knowingly.   
  
"Not a chance in hell" Michael said pulling Maria closer.   
"Now I wasn't talking to Maria only." Leo said.  
"Well I'm the only one single and not a chance in hell am I going to date a dead guy." Isabel said  
crossing her arms.  
"I hope you reconsider" a voice said while orbing in.  
"ALEX" Isabel screamed running up to him holding him as tight as she could.  
Everyone ran up to him giving him hugs and crying like crazy.  
  
Alex and Isabel pulled away from everyone. "Does that mean you'll reconsider there is no rule that  
white lighters and aliens cant date" Alex said looking at Isabel. She pulled him close to her and kissed  
him as hard as she could. "I loved you I always did you know that right?" Isabel asked looking Alex in  
the eye.  
"I know I know" he said running his hands in her hair .  
"Not wanting to spoil this happy event but I need to tell you some rules" Leo said. "One he IS Maria's  
whitelighter so you can't spend all your time with Isabel. Two normally they wait a hundred or so year  
before given an assignment so you can't tell anyone in Roswell you are dead you know. You where  
given this chance because you died before your time you had so much to do and you will do it now."  
Leo said looking at them all.  
  
Alex just grabbed Isabel and twirled her around.  
"Where a family again all of us" Alex said putting down Isabel. "Oh thanks for naming the kid after me"  
He said looking at Max. "Now where's my niece" Maria picked Starla up and gave her to Alex.  
"This is perfect all together now and forever" Alex said looking down at Starla.  
"Oh No" Maria said everyone looked at her.   
"What's wrong?" Michael asked worringly.  
"I just thought of something...what happens if our kids grow up and want to date?"  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: A happy ending only cause so many people asked for it. PLEASE REVIEW even if you  
have before tell me what you think I need to know if it was good or not. And I brought Alex back ha ha  
Alex is one of my favorite characters so it was only a matter of time. Tell me what you thought of how I  
brought him back tell me your favorite parts tell me if you hated it anything just please review later days  
-wiccaeyes  
  



End file.
